Dinner at the Lances
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to The Dark Side. Having dinner with the in laws. How bad could it be?


The judging eye. God how she has hated seeing that look. This look that would always be directed towards her whenever she was seen out in public. Some judging her by her accomplishments. Accomplishments that have been slowly piling up. Best in her law class or so she had been told. A near straight A student throughout her school years. Well….most of them anyways but hey? A girl has to let loose at some point. But that wasn't why she was been judging. Oh no. She would have loved if it was that easy. No it was because she is the wife of one of the city's most recognizable faces. An accomplishment she has been proud to call her own. Even though it has come with some baggage. Well some would be putting it lightly. The paparazzi that would follow her around whenever she would be seen out in public. Out seen on dates with her husband with these what she has called insufferable annoying idiots lurking in the shadows. Lurking around every street corner that she may pass. Hell they were even pushing stalker levels following after her during her morning jogs!

But despite it all. Despite these annoyances she would change a thing for the world. Well….maybe just a few things here and there but all in all nothing. Despite the situation that she finds herself in now. Finds herself standing in complete silence as another looks her over. Looks her over with a critical eye looking for anything that she might have missed. Her second in command. That is the title that she had given to her anyways. A title that she knew the young woman before her has taken proudly to heart. Hey someone had to keep her husband out of trouble when she wasn't around. Who better than said husband's little sister. A little sister that she has known for years looks up to her. What could she say besides she is that awesome? Her now sister in law that taps her chin thoughtfully with a pen in her hand while she teters and turns on her right foot waiting for her final judgment.

" Well if you want my honest opinion then its….you look great."

Breathing a sigh in relief hearing a giggle escaping Thea's lips feeling her own curling up into a smile nodding her head quickly Laurel takes a glance down towards the notepad in the younger Queen sibling's hand.

" Alright let's go over the checklist again."

Nodding her head in agreement biting off the cap to her pen slowly Thea brings the pen down towards the already made list on the notepad.

" Okay from the beginning. Kick ass outfit?"

Feeling her smile only widening glancing down as she looks her chosen attire of the evening consisting of a white blouse and a pair of jeans up and down looking for any sort of stain or dirt spot finding none nodding her head slowly Laurel looks up to send Thea a bright smile.

" Check."

With a flick of her wrist slowly Thea crosses off the first line on the paper before she moves her pen down to the next.

" Alright next we've got dye hair dirty blonde to punish daddy."

Reaching up gently Laurel threads her fingers through her hair for a split second before she retracts her hand back to her side.

" Check."

Repeating the same as before slowly Thea crosses out the second line and moves to the next as she glances up towards Laurel with questionable eyes. Questionable eyes that doesn't go unnoticed as Laurel rolls her eyes as she shakes her head slightly.

" He always said he loved my brunette hair. Made it easy to spot me in a crowd or something. Anyways, I thought it was time for a change."

" Uh huh? Not to mention my brother's reaction was….what were your exact words again? Oh yes. I remember now. Something in the lines of ravaged and jumped you like a wild animal once he got sight of you."

Feeling her cheeks burning slightly breaking off eye contact as she sees a knowing grin coming across Thea's face out of the corner of her eye unable to help it a grin of her own forms across Laurel's face as she shakes her head.

" I tell you way too much."

Rolling her eyes shaking her head slowly Thea dips her gaze back down towards the notepad in her hand.

" Whatever. Let's see….handgun? Since when do you own a gun?"

Seeing the young woman's eyes once again turn towards her in question reaching back slowly Laurel pulls out a concealed handgun that she had hidden away on the back of the waistband of her jeans before slowly after making sure she checks the weapon is on safety she turns back up towards Thea with a sheepish smile causing the young woman's eyes to wide slightly.

" Oh this? I purchased this little baby the moment, I came of age. You can never be too careful. Between having a father that is a known cop and at the time dating a celebrity figure, I was a high target for creeps out there looking to make a quick buck."

Spinning the handgun around effortlessly around her index finger in a sudden motion Laurel brings the gesture to a shot and tucks the firearm back into the waistband of her jeans and covers it up with her blouse.

" Can you even shoot that thing?"

Flatting her blouse around the firearm concealing it from the world turning her full attention towards Thea a small grin comes across Laurel's face.

" I'm a decent shot…."

" Define decent."

" Well like i said. My father is a cop and because of that i've had to grown up learning things no child should from their parents. I mean seriously my dad brought me to a shooting range at age ten quickly followed by signing me up from defense classes. Next he taught me to shoot a gun properly at age thirteen."

" So….your a good shot then?"

Shrugging her shoulders reaching up gently Laurel starts to play with her hair as Thea watches her in silence with a raised eyebrow.

" You could say that. Let's just say if i want you dead then your dead and i don't need a gun either to accomplish the feat."

Unable to keep the look of shock from coming across her face after a few seconds of staring at Laurel in silence snapping out of her shock shaking her head slightly slowly Thea turns her attention back towards the notepad.

" Remind me to never piss you off."

Feeling her lips curling up nodding her head slightly gently Laurel releases her hair giving Thea her full attention.

" Still though is it really necessary? I mean it's only dinner?"

" Umm Speedy? You're forgetting one thing. This is my father that you are talking about."

Taking a few seconds to think it over after a few seconds in silence slowly Thea nods her head before she turns her gaze back to her notepad.

" Good point. Let's the last thing on the list is husband by why do you have it underlined? Its underlined like three times."

Feeling her lips curling up into a grin slowly Laurel turns to look to her side in the direction of her shared bedroom with her husband finding the door still firmly closed as her grin only widens slowly she turns back forward to find Thea looking towards her with a raised eyebrow.

" Well he's the main reason for the dinner. You can't have the newly wed Queens showing up to dinner with one missing now can we?"

Unable to keep a grin of her own from forming crossing off the last line with a satisfied nod with a flick of her wrist instantly Thea deposits the notepad quickly followed by the pen in her hand down onto the dinner table before she leans back to rest her hands against the end of the table.

" What did he do?"

" Did? No you've got it all wrong. It was what he intended to do."

Without having a chance to respond suddenly as she sees Laurel turn on her heels and walk out of the kitchen motioning with her index finger to follow her feeling her curiosity picking up pushing herself off the kitchen table slowly Thea follows after her into the living room before just as she sees an object resting on the living room table unable to contain it instantly Thea bursts out laughing.

" You didn't?"

Feeling her grin only widening nodding her head reaching down Laurel plunks an object off from the living room table and holds it up to eye level for the world to see. The simplest of objects. A door knob. A simple door knob that if anyone was to take a look inside of the bedroom would find to be missing.

" Oh but i did. He needed to be punished. Imagine my surprise when i woke up this morning to find him trying to sneak out of the apartment with a change of clothes and his car keys already in his hand."

Tossing the doorknob up into the air gently only to catch it as she hears Thea once again burst out laughing feeling a smile forming Laurel glances over towards the closed bedroom door./

" I believe he's learned an important life lesson don't you agree?"

Unable to keep the giggles from escaping her lips nodding her head reaching up gently Thea rubs at her eyes.

" Maybe but this is my brother that we are talking about."

Letting out a chuckle nodding her head in agreement with a quick nod towards the closed bedroom door hearing not a sound coming from within Laurel turns back towards Thea with a wide grin.

" Here watch this."

Turning on her heels slowly Laurel silently makes her way over towards the closed bedroom door making sure to watch her steps before as she comes to a stop at the door reaching out silently she tucks the knob back into its rightful spot and turns causing the door to slowly creak open. Creak open revealing to her satisfaction her husband sitting on their shared bed dressed up from the evening festivities already with his hands entwined looking down towards the floorboard. That is until she lets out a cough causing his eyes to snap up to meet her own until before she knows it with speed that even she didn't know he possessed she finds herself towering over him as he drops down to his knees before her gently holding her hands.

" I'm sorry,i'm sorry,i'm sorry!"

Unable to keep the amused look from coming across her face paying a quick glance over her shoulder back into the living room towards Thea finding the young woman doing her best to suppress her laughter with her eyes twinkling in nothing but mischief forcing a stern look across her face slowly Laurel turns her head back forward to look down towards Oliver.

" Sorry for what?"

Keeping his eyes trained on her face gently Oliver brings their joined hands up and kisses the back of her hand causing what he swore to be a flicker of a smile across her face for a brief moment.

" For trying to leave this morning without telling you."

" Aaannnddd?"

" And for trying to hide out in a hotel room for a few days while you faced your parents alone."

" Aaannnddd?"/

Seeing her stern look not wavering even in the slightest Oliver scrunches his eyes together as a slight thoughtful look comes across his face.

" For not cleaning my plate after dinner last night?"

Instantly dropping the stern look in favor of a small smile kneeling down gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before she reaches out an pats him gently on the cheek.

" Good boy."

Unable to contain it instantly Thea bursts out laughing causing the married couple to turn towards her with a mixture of emotions across their respected faces that just makes laugh even harder causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards over the back of the living room couch and land down softly on the cushions as her legs dangle from the back rest. Turning towards Oliver finding him glancing over towards her with a quick wink slowly Laurel turns to look towards the living room couch.

" See Speedy. This is how you properly train a man. You keep that in mind with Roy…."

" Roy? Whose Roy?"

Instantly hearing her laughter coming to a sudden halt without having a chance to react Oliver watches Thea snap upright and turn to look his way with a panicked look.

" Nobody!?"

Suddenly seeing her disappear behind the couch turning back forward with a raised eyebrow slowly Oliver watches a grin come across Laurel's face.

" Nobody huh? Such a shame then. I've already have met him…."

Just as the words leave her mouth instantly Laurel sees Thea snapping back up to lean over the couch with wide eyes.

" You talked to Roy!?"

" Yep."

Glancing back and forth between his grinning wife that just stares in glee at his shell shocked little sister if how pale her face is getting was any indication after a couple of seconds deciding to focus on the former Oliver raises up his eyebrow.

" So? Whose Roy?"

Getting a shake of a head in response from the youngest Queen sibling that is just pleading with her not to say anything through her eyes feeling her grin widening Laurel turns her gaze away to look back over towards Oliver.

" Oh just a boy that has his eyes on our dear little Thea."

" Is that so?"

Glancing over her shoulder as he sees some color returning to Thea's face in the form of her cheeks blushing bright red Oliver looks back towards Laurel seeing her giving him a slight nod.

" So this boy? Do i need to have a talk with him? You know have a little get to getter just us men."

Feeling her grin only widening slowly Laurel shakes her head causing Oliver to send an questionable look her way.

" No need my dear husband. I've taken care of it."

" Is that so."

" Umm hmm."

Taking a quick glance over towards the couch as she sees Thea looking at her with nothing but suspicion sending a grin her way leaning forward quietly Laurel whispers into Oliver's ear.

" I might have said something in the lines of you break her heart i'll make you useless to a woman. He got the message loud and clear."

Pulling back as she sees the widest of grins come across his face without having a chance to react Laurel feels herself being gently pulled forward before his lips find her own. A kiss that after a short minute leaves her breathless before she snaps open her eyes to look at him happily when she feels his hand resting gently down on her cheek.

" That's my girl."

Feeling her face breaking out into the brightest of smiles covering his hand gently with her own holding it in place slowly Laurel closes her eyes as she leans into his touch.

" You ready to go?"

" No."

Instantly as he watches her eyes snap open to stare at him questionably with a hint of anger behind them a small grin forms across Oliver's face.

" But i am now. You do know that you are really scary when your angry right?"

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance after a few seconds of staring at Oliver in complete silence seeing his grin faltering slightly one of her own forms across her face.

" So i've heard."

Making her way up to her feet extending a hand down towards her husband as she feels him taking her hand gently into his own with a tug Laurel helps Oliver up to his feet before without letting go of his hand slowly she leads him forward towards the apartment door. Reaching out to snatch her car keys from off its designated hook in one clean swoop without any delay reaching out Laurel opens up the apartment door and starts to lead Oliver out before she comes to a sudden halt in the open doorway to look back into the apartment in the direction of the living room.

" Speedy? You coming or what?"

Instantly snapping upright leaning over the back of the couch to get a better look as she sees Laurel looking at her with a little bit too sweet of a smile slowly Thea raises up an eyebrow in question her way.

" Me? Why do i have to go? Their your parents."

Letting out a dramatic sigh shaking her head slowly Laurel turns away from the living room to look over towards Oliver with a hint of a grin coming across her face.

" Oh well then. I guess my husband and i will just have to go alone then but hey look on the bright side. It will give us so much time to discuss certain things. You know? Married couple's stuff. Possibly kids in the future. Certain little sister's potential boyfriends…."

" Coming!"

Hearing a small groan coming from nearby glancing over towards Oliver with a questionable look Laurel watches him dip his head slightly shaking his head as he lets out a sigh.

" I could have gone my whole life without needing to hear that come out of her mouth."

Rolling her eyes with a gentle tug slowly Laurel pulls Oliver the rest of the way out into the hallway before she reaches out closing the apartment door just behind Thea.

* * *

Sitting his respective seat in complete silence occasionally glancing out the passenger's window at the scenery before them feeling the car being brought to a stop at a stop light turning away from the windshield to look to his side as he finds Laurel's eyes staring directly forward with a trace of a smirk across her face reaching out gently Oliver lays his hand down on her free hand that he finds resting on the arm rest. Resting it down so gently before he quickly gets to work rubbing his thumb in a soothing motion on the back of her hand looking for one desired result. A result he can see her clearly having if her eyes closing for a breath moment was any indication before they open and glance towards him with amusement.

" My answer is still no."

Instantly as she sees a frown come across his face not even bothering to suppress her grin taking her hand off the steering wheel reaching out gently Laurel pats his hand before she returns her eyes back forward towards the road. Returns her eyes back towards the stop light seeing it still on red as she removes her hand and returns it back to the steering wheel meanwhile still feeling his eyes on her.

" I'm not turning the car around."

Feeling his frown deepening crossing his arms over his chest as he hears a snicker from behind glancing over his shoulder sending a small glare Thea's way that just smiles sheepishly at him from the backseat turning his head back forward after a couple of seconds suddenly a smile comes across Oliver's face.

" Alright you've left me with no choice."

Once again feeling his hand resting down on her hand glancing away from the road as she sees the small smile across her husband's face slowly Laurel raises up an eyebrow at him causing his smile to only widen.

" Since i can't talk my way out of it i'll just have to bribe my way out instead."

" Oh really?"

" Yes really."

" Well there is one little problem with your plan. I can't be bought."

Maybe not you. You're priceless but a law firm of your own upon graduating law school? Now that can be bought."

Instantly as he sees her snapping her head so fast to look at him with wide eyes feeling his lips curling up into a grin gently Oliver squeezes Laurel's hand. Glancing back and forth between the older couple in front of her as she sees her sister in law contemplating seriously considering doing this leaning forward quietly Thea whispers into her ear.

" Don't do it. You can get more."

Turning his gaze away from his wife towards the back seat reaching out gently Oliver lays his free hand down on Thea's own causing her to instantly turn to look his way.

" What? You may have her wrapped around your finger but not…."

" Remember the pony that dad promised to get you when you were five?"

Suddenly as he sees Thea's eyes go wide feeling his grin only widening gently Oliver squeezes her hand.

" Chester!"

Snapping her attention away from Oliver over towards Laurel instantly Thea furiously nods her head.

" Did i say you could get more? What i meant to say was isn't my brother the greatest?"

Snapping out of her own shock glancing over towards Thea receiving nothing but a pleading look from her as her head furiously goes up and down turning back towards Oliver finding nothing but a pleased look across his face after a few seconds a small grin forms across Laurel's face.

" Close but no cigar. I already know you would do that for me anyways even if i asked you not to."

Instantly as she sees the Queen sibling mirroring each other perfectly with equal looks of shock unable to contain it Laurel bursts out laughing and turns her head back forward finding the traffic light turning green before she slowly brings the car forward down the road.

" But Laurel…."

" But Speedy? Besides you could just buy yourself one anyways. Rich parents remember?"

" Yeah but daddy won't let me have one. Said something about how i would just get bored of it after a week and would just move on to the next teen sensation. Now that i think about it. I'm a little offended."

" And you what? Thought we would keep the pony for you? Where would we even keep it?"

" Umm….storage unit?"

Rolling her eyes looking up into the dashboard mirror as she sees Thea pleading with her with her eyes shaking her head instantly as she sees her plopping down into her seat with a frown suppressing a grin Laurel turns her attention back towards the road.

" Alright desperate times call for drastic measures. How about this gorgeous. Anything you want."

" Anything huh?"

Glancing to her side for a brief moment finding Oliver nodding his head slowly Laurel turns her head back forward before she decreases the vehicle's speed and turns around a street corner entering into a familaur neighborhood.

" Anything you want. I'm writing you a blank check here. I'll start small and work my way up. How about a new car?"

Receiving no reaction from her slowly Oliver raises up an eyebrow her way.

" An unlimited membership to the spa and wellness center? I know how much you love those."

Again receiving no reaction from her once again taking a quick glance forward finding their desired destination getting closer and closer with his eyes going wide Oliver snaps his head back towards Laurel.

" Uh a child to call our own?"

Instantly slamming on the breaks with lighting fast speed Laurel snaps her head to look over towards Oliver with wide eyes.

" What? I'll go and steal a kid right now if that's what it takes."

Still receiving no reaction from her whatsoever feeling a bead of sweat dripping down from his forehead reaching up gently Oliver rubs it away with the sleeve of his dress shirt.

" Umm….gorgeous? Baby,beautiful? You alright?"

" Isn't it a little early to be thinking about kids?"

" Well….yeah but if that's what it takes i'm game i'm suppose. Although it would destroy your fun place but it would make the girls bigger."

Feeling her cheeks burning in a sudden motion reaching out Laurel slaps Oliver hard on the shoulder causing a look of shock to come across his face before feeling her cheeks burning even more Laurel quickly nods her head in Thea's direction causing her husband to glance at his little sister for a brief moment.

" What? It's not like she hasn't heard worse coming from either of us. Remember that time…."

In a sudden motion reaching out Laurel places her index finger on Oliver's lips instantly silencing him as she sends him a stern look.

" No, I don't remember and neither do you."

Receiving the message loud and clear nodding his head slowly gently Oliver kisses her index finger causing her facial features to soften before gently he feels her turning her hand to rest it across his cheek.

" All joking aside, I do appreciate you coming with me to this. Even though my father isn't your favorites of people."

Laying a hand on top of her own feeling him leaning into her touch slowly a small smile forms across Laurel's face.

" I'll follow you anywhere pretty bird. You and your cute butt."

Scrunching her nose in annoyance despite the pleased smile coming across her face leaning forward gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before she turns her head back forward and brings the vehicle back forward down the street.

" So….what's up with this pretty bird thing? Never heard someone use that as a pet name before."

Feeling her smile only widening Laurel glances up into the dashboard mirror finding Thea looking up towards her in question.

" Well that is quite simple. Ollie?"

Reaching out to grab a hold of her free hand giving it a gentle squeeze slowly Oliver turns his head to look over his shoulder at Thea.

" Well it's like my wife said. It's pretty simple. Back in high school for a class project we ended up visiting the Starling City Zoo. It was a group project so naturally we paired up. As we were walking around the Zoo there was this bird exhibit that nobody wanted to enter. Us being the rebels at heart decided to ditch the other kids and enter. When we did. Every time we passed a bird, I swear they started to sing."

Remembering the day perfectly giving his hand a squeeze Laurel takes a quick glance up towards Thea.

" It was the craziest thing. Every single bird would just start to whistle. We couldn't figure out why until we came across this cage. This cage that was fully of these black canaries. There had to of been twenty of them. Anyways when we approached we noticed this one that was sleeping on a tree branch. When we approached it was like it sensed us or something and just woke up. It just stared at us. I don't know why i did it but i felt as though it wouldn't hurt me so i stuck my arm through the cage and it descended down from the branch and landed on my arm."

Feeling his own smile widening nodding his head gently Oliver gives Laurel's hand a squeeze once again.

" Its true. I thought our favorite girl here was going crazy but the canary just sat there staring at her until to our surprise it leaned its head down and started rubbing its head against her hand. When she asked me why the canary was doing this my response was because it knew a pretty bird when it saw one."

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile seeing a familiar house just up ahead slowly Laurel brings the vehicle's speed down before slowly she pulls the car into the driveway just behind her father's parked car.

" Not to mention the matching tattoos that we have now."

Seeing nothing but a look of surprise coming from Thea through the dashboard mirror slowly Laurel shrugs her shoulders as she turns off the vehicle's engine.

" What? Even pretty birds need to have a mate."

Turning to look towards her side instantly as she sees Oliver's eyes as wide as saucers starting over towards the front door of her parent's house reaching out gently Laurel lays a hand down on his cheek and turns his face to face her.

" Alright final offer. The law firm,a new car,an unlimited membership to the spa,as many children as you want one day,and a pet canary to call your own."

Feeling her lips flickering upward seeing the true panic in his eyes leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips to his own before she pulls back leaning her forehead gently against his own to stare deep into his eyes.

" How about this? We go inside have a quick bite to eat just to satisfy my mother and leave before my mom even has a chance to bring out dessert? After we get rid of the squirt…."

" Hey!?"

" And i reward you later for your bravery."

Seeing a look of shock followed by a look of happiness and lust enter into his eyes feeling her lips curling up into a smile gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips. A kiss that she can feel him wanting more as his lips chase after her own causing her to giggle as her finger comes up to gently press against his lips before without any delay she exits out of the vehicle quickly followed by her companions. Moving around the car to take his wife's hand within her own earning himself a bright smile giving her hand a gentle squeeze turning his head back forward as he stares at the front door leading into the Lance residence feeling his knees going weak feeling a tug without putting up any resistance Oliver allows Laurel to lead him forward with Thea trailing a few steps behind him.

* * *

The Lance Residence. So many memories here. Some good and some not so good. Horrifying memories. Terrifying memories. Memories that keep coming back to him as he sits in complete silence holding his wife's hand as he sits on the center cushion of the living room couch with Laurel to his left and Thea to his right that looks around the room in almost awe. God he has so many memories of this room. Memories of just laying on this couch with Laurel in his arms doing absolutely nothing other than watching some old movie that was playing on the television screen. Some good memories of when they knew nobody except for them was in the residence causing them to put the couch to another use.

But then there was some bad memories with one at the forefront. A memory when they were just in the middle of some one on one time on this very couch before her father had barged into the room catching them in the act. Oh how he had been so mad. So furious before the next thing he knew he was locked up in an interrogation room. A memory that he can clearly see being replayed in another's mind as he sits directly across from him in his favorite chair just staring at him with an emotionless look. A look that gave away nothing. That is what he thought anyways. His eyes told a different story. Told of hatred. Told of disproving. Told of disappointment. Why he felt those things he would never know. Even though they terrified him. But not as much as his wife. The look she has on her face was truly a force to be reckoned with. An almost identical look across her father's face as she stares daggers at him in silence. This intense silence that has felt like hours only to be mere minutes. Silence that drags on daring him not to make a single move. Lucky for him the unlikest of saviors makes her way into the room to glance back and forth between her husband and her daughter.

" Oh will you two give it a rest. Supper is just about ready. Oliver? Thea? Dears will you help me set the table?"

With lighting fast speed that even she didn't know they possessed after receiving a kiss on the cheek instantly Laurel watches the Queen siblings burst from their seats and quickly vanish out of the living room out of sight. Such speed that even Mrs Lance can't help but look towards the corner they had disappeared around impressed before she turns back to look into the living room.

" Alright you two. You know the rules. Hand them over."

Receiving nothing but matching glares having none of it letting out a huff Mrs Lance extends her hand out and taps her foot down on the rug.

" I will not have any sort of firearms in my kitchen. Now hand them over or i'll make you hand them over."

Staring at her mother in complete silence after a couple of seconds slowly Laurel nods her head over towards her father.

" Him first. I only carry mine for self defense."

Nodding her head making her way across the living room to tower over her husband receiving nothing but a glare in response returning one of her own Mrs Lance once again taps her foot on the rug.

" Well?"

Mumbling under his breath taking a brief glance his eldest daughter's way seeing nothing but a smirk across her face grumbling under his breath reaching back Quentin pulls out a concealed handgun that he had hidden away and hands it to his wife before he makes to get up from his seat.

" Not so fast. Mom check his right boot."

Sending a hard look his daughter's way seeing her just staring at him with a smirk plastered across his face kneeling down reaching into his boot slowly Quentin pulls out a small knife from within before just as he is about to rise up from his seat hearing a cough he turns to look back towards Laurel to find her nodding her head down at him.

" And since your down there why don't you give mom the gun that you've got taped to your leg. The handcuffs too that are hidden in your back pocket as well."

Not even phased by the cold look that she is receiving as she sees her father being relieved of his secondary weapon and his police issued handcuffs rising up from her seat rearing back Laurel takes out her concealed handgun and hands it over to her mother with a smile coming across her face.

" Now then let's go eat. I'm starving."

* * *

Intense silence. Another intense silence. The theme of the day she thought. A theme that would end shortly enough as she picks away at her plate not even bothering to start up any conversation other than to answer some of her mother's questions with short answers. This tension that could be cut with a knife. Tension that she could clearly see her mother trying to defuse but failing so far.

" So Thea? It's been a long time since i've seen you here. How have you been my dear? Have your eye on any boys?"

Instantly just as the words escape her mouth the sound of a fork being dropped on a plate echoes through the air as the youngest Queen sibling in a sudden move snaps her head to look towards her with wide eyes.

" Boy? What boy? What has she told you? It's all lies."

Hearing a snicker coming from her right snapping her head to glance over towards the newly wed couple finding them trying to suppress their laughter sending a glare their way Thea slowly turns her attention back towards Mrs Lance.

" Oh there is no need to be embarrassed. It's quite alright to have a crush. So what's his name?"

Mumbling under her breath picking up her fork slowly Thea moves around the food on her plate.

" Roy."

" Roy huh? Such a lovely name. What is he like? Is he…."

" Hot?"

Snapping her head up to look across the table as she sees Sara staring at her in question instantly Thea sends her a cold look.

" He is more than hot. He's dreamy and i don't share."

Instantly receiving a glare in response feeling a hand coming down to rest on her knee glancing over to her side as she sees a pleased smile across Laurel's face returning the smile for a brief moment slowly Thea turns her attention back to Sara.

" So we know about Thea's love life. How are the newly weds doing? Have any big plans?"

Glancing over to her side finding Oliver smiling slightly at her returning the smile gently Laurel takes his hand within her own underneath the table causing her to witness a genuine smile come across his face before giving his hand a squeeze she turns to look towards her mother.

" Well we were thinking about having a baby…."

Suddenly as he sees Quentin snapping up to his feet to stare at him with nothing but a cold look that if looks could kill would have him dead ten times over instantly Oliver snaps up to his feet with wide eyes. Eyes that only get wider before in a sudden motion Oliver bursts from his spot racing out of the room with Quentin hot on his trail as Laurel snaps up to her feet.

" Stop it daddy! I love him!"

Instantly as she sees Laurel bursting out of the kitchen heading in the same direction as the men reaching out gently Thea takes her napkin in her hand and wipes her face as she gets up from her seat before she crumples the napkin up and throws it on her plate as she looks at Mrs Lance with a smile.

" Thank you for the lovely dinner Mrs Lance. Now if you will please excuse me."

Without waiting for a response instantly Thea bursts out of the room leaving the remaining Lances to stare at her retreating form in total shock.

* * *

Letting out a sigh dipping further into the water before her as she hears the sound of the sliding door slowly opening cracking open her eyes instantly a bright smile comes across Laurel's face.

" Hey handsome. Come on in. The water is fine."

Returning the smile reaching down to throw off his shirt leaving him in just his swimming trunks making his way over very slowly Oliver dips himself into the water as he sees Laurel putting down her law book on the edge of jacuzzi until before he knows it he feels her arms coming to circle around the back of his neck as his hands come down to wrap around her exposed waist and play with the straps of her rainbow bikini bottoms.

" I take it these conditions are more than acceptable to you?"/

Feeling her smile widening brushing her lips gently against his own leaning forward gently Laurel nods her forehead against his own.

" At first, I thought it was a bit extreme. I mean moving out of the apartment and into a penthouse suite just for the added security but i have been happily proven wrong."

Feeling his own smile widening gently Oliver presses his lips against her own and gets lost into the kiss as he feels her fingers threading through his hair causing his fingers to slip inside of her bikini bottoms and slowly pull them down before the sound of flapping wings landing nearby causes him to break off the kiss and crack open his eyes to see a familiar sight staring at him. The familiar sight of a black canary. His wife's pet canary. A canary that sticks its head out towards him with a small package in its mouth. A familiar looking package that makes him chuckle before he reaches out and relieves the bird of its burden with a smile.

" Thanks Katie."

Hearing what he has come to call your welcome in the form of a loud caw as he sees the canary take off and land on the edge of the suite ducking its head underneath its wing slowly Oliver turns his head to look back towards Laurel finding her staring at him with a bright smile across her face.

" What can i say? She's a smart bird that knows when momma wants to play."


End file.
